


Tales From the Inquisitor’s Quarters

by kwrites2222



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Bull/Dorian, Eventual adoribull, F/M, M/M, Maker preserve me, Smut, So much smut, Varric pulls a Tina Belcher, Varric’s Erotic Friend Fiction, no threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwrites2222/pseuds/kwrites2222
Summary: Varric’s having a tough time writing Kate Trevelyan’s exploits with her lover Commander Cullen in his book about the Inquisition.But after observing the Iron Bull’s obvious desire for their leader, Varric decides to give the Inquisitor a new sex life with a whole new partner.This is incredibly smutty. Use of the ‘c’ word is meant to describe body part only and is not meant to be deregatory.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> _These stories don’t mean anything_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _When you’ve got no one to tell ‘em to_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- from “The Story” by Brandi Carlile 

_~~He gently kissed her and ran his...~~_  

“Nope.” 

_~~He crawled on top of her, gazing lovingly at...~~_

“Even worse.”

_~~Cullen panted as the Inquisitor finally slipped her hand beneath his trousers, gasping for air as he hardened beneath her hand. “I love you,” he whispered...~~_  

“Ugh!” The enth piece of paper crumpled beneath Varric’s fist as he threw it into the fire beside his table, the flames having grown large after feeding on the endless amount of parchment he’d thrown into the fireplace. He contemplated throwing his quill in too, at least at this point. 

He hated writing romance, but the Inquisitor’s relationship with Cullen was such an integral point of his story that he couldn’t afford not to write it... but he couldn’t find a way to put the romance on paper that didn’t bore the shit out of him. 

He got up and began to pace in front of the fire, ignoring the amused looks of the visiting Orlesian nobles as they toured the grounds of Skyhold.

“Creative process,” he muttered at them, flashing a fake smile to match their own, and then turning back to his pacing. 

_Of course_ the romance was boring - _Cullen_ was boring, but writing the relationship as a loving, tender, and vanilla thing wasn’t what would sell books, though Varric was sure that he was describing the Inquisitor and Cullen’s sex life almost perfectly... though, well, perhaps not. Kate was a vibrant, spontaneous woman... maybe she’d convinced the Commander to get a little bit naughtier than what Varric would expect. 

He sighed and scratched his head. _Yeah... probably not_. 

He needed fresh air, and the fire was beginning to die anyways, so he began to walk towards the courtyard, his mind still buzzing with dialogue. 

_~~Cullen lifted her legs so that they were firmly around his hips, thrusting into her passionately, but not so hard as to hurt her~~_...

“Boring,” Varric muttered involuntarily, stopping at the top of the stairs and leaning against the stone railing to overlook the courtyard below. He wasn’t surprised to see Cullen in the middle of the sparring ring, shouting at the recruits encircling him; the group of primarily men was sweaty and obviously tired, their shirts long since removed. Cullen’s voice sounded frustrated, as if he was trying to show the soldiers a certain technique that they just weren’t grasping. His curiosity piqued - and never one to turn away a good show of the Commander’s frustration - Varric made his way down to the ring.

...

Varric watched as Kate took Cullen’s hand, the look shared between the two of them so sweet that he had to look away. They were very obviously in love with each other, but that sweetness just wasn’t translating into the wild, unabashed passion that the nobles at the Winter Palace has begged him to write more of. They wanted something that would send their tongues wagging... but in a good way. And, as much as Varric tried to stray away from writing smut, it was where the money was.

His eyes settled about 100 metres to his right on the Iron Bull, leaning casually against the sparring ring’s fence, his arms resting in a relaxed manner upon it, and his one foot placed upon the lowest rung.  

And, much to Varric’s surprise, the Bull seemed not to notice that he was being watched as he very obviously was looking at Kate with an intense... _longing_. Varric watched as Bull’s eye lingered on her back side, making its way up her torso until it reached her face. And, though Varric knew that Bull could likely only see the side of her face, his eye lit up and his lips broke into a brilliant smile as she turned around and sent a sly smile his way. 

As Kate began to spar with the Commander, the Bull rested against the fence and continued to gaze at her, a sultry smirk upon his face. 

Varric smirked himself - what could Bull be thinking? He made his way towards the qunari, a sarcastic comment at the ready, until he saw Bull stuff a hand into his pocket and... _adjust himself_? 

Varric stopped in his tracks, an eyebrow raised as Bull shifted again, his gaze not leaving the Inquisitor, and then replaced his hand atop the fence again casually, as if he hadn’t just pulled the ole ‘hide it in my waist band’ trick. 

So _that’s_ what the Bull was thinking! Varric chuckled to himself and continued to make his way over, finally catching Bull’s eye. He understood the attraction: Kate Trevelyan was a stunning woman - Varric couldn’t have written her more beautiful than what she already was. She had thick, auburn hair with a natural wave to it that, when it was down, framed her porcelain, heart-shaped face. She typically wore her hair up in a high ponytail, which only accentuated her sharp jaw, but drew attention instead to her emerald-green eyes, thick lashes, button nose, and plush lips. A smattering of faint freckles that dotted the area around her nose, and the way her lopsided smile gave her an air of permanent mischief, only added to her allure.  

No wonder Bull wanted her. 

“Nice day for a sparring match,” Varric chuckled as he stood beside Bull, gesturing towards the ring, “Kate’s going to beat him, again.”

Bull nodded at him in acknowledgement and then turned back to watch, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as his eye rested again on Kate. “Not today, I think. He’s been yelling at these recruits all day - she’ll make it look fancy, but ultimately let him win. He needs to prove a point to these guys: they’re pretty green.”

Varric raised another eyebrow at Bull, but watched the match anyways. Kate lithely danced around Cullen, moving gracefully towards him with a set of wooden practise daggers, weaving in and out of his eye-line as he defended himself. Suddenly, she dropped to stealth and then reappeared at his sword arm, moving to strike, but Cullen swiftly deflected and then knocked her backwards, pinning her to the ground with the same move he’d demonstrated before. If the weapons had been real, Varric noted, he would have had no problem killing her: it was an integral move. 

“See?” Bull muttered smugly beside him. 

Varric sighed and watched as Kate hopped to her feet and flashed a smile at Cullen: Bull had been right. Cullen nodded at her to go again, and Kate skated towards him, her strong, slender body moving through the ring as if she was a part of the wind. Varric kicked himself inwardly: how was he struggling to write two of the most attractive people he knew having sex? Cullen and Kate were both beautiful people, but watching them spar was more arousing to Varric than imagining them going at it. 

“She’s certainly quick,” Bull murmured beside him, “and flexible. That must come in handy.” 

“Yeah, bet it does,” Varric answered automatically, “I bet it...”

And, then, it hit him. Varric rushed from the sparring ring, gasping for air as he sprang up the stairs towards the main hall, and skidded to a stop at his table, yanking his quill from the inkwell as he sat down in front of his parchment with a determined thud: 

_At first the attraction was simply primal: a series of casual interactions that one would never classify as a relationship, and it was certainly not considered such by neither Kate Trevelyan nor the Iron Bull. They had entered into an agreement that it was solely about the need for the two of them to express their urges: it was solely about the sex._

_The wickedly wonderful, wild sex. They never acknowledged how much they enjoyed the physical aspect of their meetings to one another outside of the bedroom, but inside it was a plethora of screams of pleasure and affirmations of how damn good it felt._

_Though Bull did have a habit of whispering alluring things to Kate on their travels:_

_“I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight you won’t walk straight in the morning.”_

_“I’m going to run my tongue everywhere on your body until there’s no place I haven’t licked. Then I’m going to bury my tongue inside of you and taste every inch of you.”_

_And, once (but only once): “I love fucking you.”_

_That was all it was, up until a certain point: fucking. Bull was impressed that they were able to keep their arrangement so secret, especially since neither of them were... quiet._

_His joy at how Kate screamed when his tongue hit just ‘the’ right spot was almost enough to send him into a frenzy; the way she moaned and shouted and screamed his name (‘Bull, yes, Bull! Right there, Bull! Don’t stop, Bull... oh my GOD! DON’T STOP!); the way her nails digging into his back made him shout out in sheer pleasure; the sound of his palm upon her beautiful ass (the one he dreamt about each night); the creak of her bed as he took her from behind; her strangled, delighted gasp each time his massive member filled her; and, of course his favourite:_

_“I’m coming! Bull, I’m coming!”_

_... as he thrust into her, feeling her wet, tight, clenching orgasm around him and then meeting it with one of his own._

_But, then, that was when they were certain they wouldn’t be heard. They were cautious when they weren’t within the safety of her bedroom at Skyhold: he’d fucked her up against a tree so hard once he thought that the tree itself would topple over, but she made only muffled gasps. When he’d fucked her on the balcony of her room at Skyhold, it had been her suggestion to gag her, and it had been a wise one: she’d come around his fingers and tongue more than once that day, her moans and screams muffled by the gag. That had been one of his favourite meetings; the mountain air had felt so refreshing against their naked bodies as they worked up a sweat - he’d held her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms pinned above her head, his bare ass facing the mountain as he pushed into her again and again and again. They’d taken in the view as she’d leaned against the railing and he thrust into her from behind, his eyes trained on the way her ass bounced each time he penetrated her instead of the stunning vista in front of them. Then, she’d finished off their meeting with having him lean against the wall and using her mouth to send him off with one final orgasm._

_Her resilience was matched only by his own. But, as she’d told him: she was raised Avvar, where sex was approached casually and often as a marathon. He wasn’t used to having a human be able to keep up with him. He was becoming more than just impressed with her sexual prowess: his wanting her was beginning to move beyond a physical point on to something... more._

_It wasn’t until that night when he was dick-deep in a serving girl that he began to realize that all of the interactions he had had (and was currently having) were nothing compared to Kate. As the serving girl had moaned and danced around his cock, begging him for reassurance and gratification, it was only his thoughts of Kate that had allowed him to finish._

_He found himself wondering if Kate was spending the night with someone else, too. It took him repeating that it was only about the sex over and over in his head to finally get him to calm his envy, his jealousy distracted by the memory of her smooth skin beneath his calloused hands._

_Though they both seemed to revel in being vocal, Kate was good at keeping quiet when she needed to, but he wasn’t always able to contain himself._ _Once, in the Hinterlands, she’d had his cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue so fiercely around the tip and sucking it with such passion that he couldn’t help himself: he’d let out a loud moan as he came in her mouth and down her throat, but luckily they’d been far enough away from the rest of their party that no one had heard them. He’d paid for it dearly when they’d gotten back to Skyhold: she’d performed the same feat on him in her bedroom, bringing him so_ _close to the point of orgasm and then denying him at the edge. She’d sat him on the edge of her bed, commanding him not to move, and then had worked on her knees for an hour, teasing and tantalizing him until he was outright begging. And then she’d laid him down on his back, tied his hands to the bedposts, and ridden him raw. It wasn’t until dawn when he finally came inside of her, and they’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms, exhausted and sore. But it was an unspoken rule that they were to rarely wake up in each other’s beds lest the rest of the Hold get wise to them. At least the morning sex had been a great send off before she kicked him out._

_He began to fantasize about her more and more when they weren’t together, imagining it was her hand wrapped around his cock in the dead of night instead of his own: he could feel himself inside of her - soft, wet, wanting. Always ready for him._

_He imagined Kate’s incredible, porcelain tits bouncing as she fucked him, her nipples hard in his mouth as she rode him through their nights - and days - together._ _The memory of the smile on her face and the sweet taste of her delicious cunt as his tongue explored inside of her, enjoying her cries of “more, more!” and satisfied in how she writhed underneath him, her legs draped often over his horns hardwired into his brain. It didn’t take him long to pleasure himself when his thoughts turned to their exploits._

_Then there were the new things she was showing him: an Avvar herb that made her tongue ice cold and sent tingling sensations all throughout his cock as she sucked it; a wooden toy for his ass as she rode him that sent him twice over the edge; wax and blindfolds; and then... just missionary and kissing. Lots of kissing._

_She was magnificent and mind-blowing, and..._

_And then the Iron Bull realized he had fallen in love with the Inquisitor._

Varric looked down at the words on the page, his chest heaving and his face red, a smile spreading across his face as he gathered the pages and carefully stacked them together. Names would need to be changed - either his or his subjects, but this would certain send those greedy, horny Orlesian tongues wagging.

...

It was about two weeks after he’d written of the fictional encounter between Bull and the Inquisitor when he realized that he was going to have to write the damn sex scene between Cullen and Kate anyways. At least he’d had some momentum; he’d simply have to imagine Bull as Cullen for the first bit of writing and hope that everything else just fell into place, though he was tempted to simply write, “And that was the night Cullen got laid.”

He scratched his head in frustration and dipped his quill in the ink again, hovering it over the page, his mind filling with more Bull dick.... 

“Varric, the Inquisitor has asked to see you in her quarters.”

“Shit!” he jumped in his seat and then looked up to see Josephine staring at him from across the table. “Sorry, Ruffles. You surprised me.”

She grinned at him. “Put that in your book.”

Varric rolled his eyes at her and closed the manuscript, gathering the pages into his arms, and making his way towards Kate’s quarters, his mind still working overtime on the scene he was struggling with. 

He couldn’t write Cullen as Bull - it would be highly unbelievable. Cullen was tightly wound and Bull... well, Bull enjoyed being wound up. Maybe he could dull the Bull smut as if with a pumice stone... apply a ‘Cullen filter’ of sorts. 

He knocked on the Inquisitor’s door absent-mindedly, a headache beginning to fo behind his eye. It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d have gotten a headache because of Curly.

Suddenly, the Inquisitor’s door swung open and Kate stuck her head out, looking around in the hallway behind him. “Is it just you?” she whispered.  

“What? Yeah, it’s just me. Ruffle said you...”

“Quickly! Come in!” She hissed, “Lock the door behind you.”

He turned the bolt, confused, and then followed her up the stairs where she sat hurriedly behind her desk. She gestured to the seat in front of the desk and he sat, his adrenaline starting to spike. What had he done now?

Kate opened the drawer to her right and fished out a stack of parchment. Her face beet-red, she tossed it onto the desk in front of him. “Mind telling me what this is?”

_Oh... oh, shit_. “Where...” Varric cleared his throat, “where’d you get this?” 

“Housekeeper found it in your stateroom. She read two sentences and thought that it was blackmail, and brought it to me immediately,” Kate replied, her voice hard, “Why would you... I...”

“I can explain,” Varric said, trying to stifle his laughter. 

“Please... please explain this,” Kate smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair.

And, so, Varric told her: the requests from the Orlesian nobility, his frustration at his failed attempts at writing out her sex life, the way Bull looked at her in the training yard, and how the smut had simply poured out of him. 

“I... look, I was never going to publish it as is. I was going to change the names.”

Kate was silent for a minute and bit her lip in contemplation. Slowly, she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the desk in front of her, cradling her head in her hands. She let out an amused chuckle, but then gave him a pointed look. 

“If anyone ever saw this, if Bull saw this! If Cullen saw it...”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll burn the manuscript and it will never happen again,” he said, trying not to sound as frustrated as he felt. 

But the Inquisitor didn’t agree with him immediately as he expected. She picked up the manuscript and stared at it although it were a person, but never handed it over. “I’ll... keep it safe for now.”

“Inquisitor?”

“And if you’re inclined to write more... then perhaps I could check it for errors before you’re through.”

Ah. “Of course, Inquisitor. I’ll just... get back to work.”

“And, Varric?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s keep this between you and me, shall we?” 

“Of course, Kate. Of course.” 


	2. Part II

The Inquisitor excused herself hurriedly the minute Varric handed her his new manuscript, discreetly wrapped in brown parchment as if it were a only just a simple package. She hurried towards her quarters, her chest heaving with anticipation: it was so... odd to read about herself in this way, but Varric was right - her sex life with Cullen was more vanilla than she was used to. It wasn’t that she fancied the Bull (though she had wondered what taking a ride would be like: how big he _had_ to be), but that she was suddenly plumb with ideas for the next time Cullen stayed in her room. 

She locked the door behind her and sat down at her desk, thumbing through the manuscript until she reached the beginning, her fingers finding their way between her legs:

_Part II_

_Bull rapped on the door of Kate’s quarters, biting his bottom lip nervously. They had arranged for another meeting tonight, but he was uncertain how things would change after he’d realized his feelings for her. If he could just get her to come out and say it, too, then..._

_Kate answered the door in a blood-red antaam-saar, but she’d modified it for their evening: the bindings were loose around her wrists as if ready to be secured to her bedposts, and they snaked their way around her bare legs to her ankles. In place of the traditional pants, she wore only a pair of red underwear that matched her ensemble, and her tits were practically spilling out of the bralet. Her hair was down and in loose waves, framing her face, and her lips were painted in a deep, dark red. She was glowing._

_Bull’s jaw dropped involuntarily, and she blushed and smiled coyly at him._

_“I want you to tie me up and have your way with me, and then I want you to untie me with your teeth._

_He let out a low, deep growl in the back of his throat and picked her up, carrying her to her bed with pure lust, his cock already hard and straining against his pants. He deftly secured her wrists and ankles to the bed and then stood at the end of it, undressing as she watched, biting her lip so hard it was turning white. He stood in front of her, grabbing his cock and forming a gentle fist around it, pumping it as he walked slowly towards her, taking in every inch of her. Shit, she was one of the most gorgeous humans he’d ever seen._

_She pouted at him. “You gonna make me wait, or are you just gonna stare at me and get yourself off?”_

_He tilted his head at her and increased the speed of his fist, his grip tightening around his cock. “Maybe I’ll make you watch me.”_

_“If you’re going to tease me, at least let me help you out,” she pleaded, her mouth returning to a pout._

_“Or maybe...” he turned back towards her, climbing on top of her until the tip of his cock was only inches from that plush_ _pout. “Maybe I’ll teach that sweet mouth of yours a lesson.”_

_Kate smiled, her teeth a brilliant white amidst the red of her lips. “Please,” she begged, “teach me.”_

_He moved closer to her, meaning to withdraw his cock at the last minute, but she stuck her tongue out and it hit the tip, and he gave in, straddling her chest and thrusting into her mouth as he braved himself against the headboard. He reached behind him and took a nipple in between each thumb and forefinger under the bralet, enjoying the way her happy rumble reverberated on his  erection. As she bobbed up and down, he felt himself begin to reach his climax, and then he suddenly pulled out._

_She looked up at him, confused. “I thought you were about to...”_

_“Is it... okay? If you swallow, I mean.”_

_Kate stared at him, her confusion deepening. “Uh... yeah. It’s always been okay.”_

_He tried to keep the blush away and regained his composure, moving in towards her again. “Good,” he moaned as she hungrily took his cock again._

_It didn’t take him long to finish, and he wiped the come from the corner of her mouth, panting, as he decided what was to come next, his fingers dancing across her bare, flush tits._

_“Mmmm,” she hummed, squirming happily underneath his touch. “What now, Bull?”_

_His heart jumped as she said his name, and he felt his cock begin to twitch. He took her small chin in his large hand, cupping it and turning her face towards him. As his eyes met her green ones, he twitched again and she smiled._

_“Bull?”_

_Another twitch. “Say my name again.”_

_Her smile turned sultry as she said it, allowing it to roll off of her tongue, as if in a purr, “Bull.”_

_Another twitch. “Again.”_

_“Bull.”_

_“Again.”_

_She said it in a lower tone this time, a guttural growl that nearly made him come at the sound, “Bull.”_

_“Again, damn it!” he shouted, tearing her underwear off and pushing himself deep inside of her._

_Her eyes grew wide and her back arched sharply. “Ahhhh Bull!”_

_The sound of his name on her lips sent shivers throughout his body and he grabbed her hips and pulled her into him, gasping as he went deeper and deeper with each thrust, fucking her almost desperately._

_“Harder!” She cried, and he tightened his grip on her hips, fucking her hard and fast as he felt her tense up around him._

_But he could see that the bindings were getting tight on her wrists as he pulled her towards him, and he hesitated._

_“What are you doing?” she screamed, “Keep going!”_

_Bull hesitated again, but she clenched around him hard and he came inside of her, pumping fast and hard as he filled her, feeling her own orgasm crash around him as he slowed._

_They stayed there, him sitting back on his ankles but still inside of her, and her limp and sweating on her back, the bindings finally loose again on her wrists. Though he could see the red marks - she’d probably have bruising, too._

_Kate took a deep breath and finally wriggled so she was propped up on the pillows behind her head, a mischievous smile on her face._

_Yep, she was resilient, all right._

_“I want...” she trailed off and her face contorted into the same confused look as before. “Bull?”_

_Another damn cock twitch. This time she felt and responded in kind, clenching her cunt around him and making him instantly hard again._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Are you...” she sighed and relaxed, the movement allowing him to slip out of her, “Are you all right? »_

_He gulped: should he tell her? Would she feel the same, or would it ruin a perfectly good thing? He sighed and placed a hand on her bare thigh, his thumb making small circles on it as he thought._

_She bit her lip. “That feels good.”_

_He smirked at her and moved his hand up an inch. “Does it?”_

_“Yes,” she moaned, “that feels even better.”_

_He leaned closer to her, his eyes still locked with hers, “Tell me what you want.”_

_“Your fingers inside me. Your mouth on me. Your tongue... ah!”_

_He’d slipped all four fingers inside of her and began to trail kisses from the inside of her thigh towards where his hand was, pumping slowly to tease her. As he got closer, he ran his tongue along her skin until she was squirming and her moans were close to shrieks. Then he moved quickly, burying his tongue inside of her and allowing her legs to wrap around his neck. He placed one hand on her thigh to help steady the squirming and, with his free hand, placed two fingers upon her clit and began to draw circles around it with an increasing speed, feeling it harden beneath his fingers._

_“Yes!” She screamed, “More! More!”_

_He revelled in the way she became wet and tight under his tongue, and he lifted his eyes to search for hers, but was again met by the sight of her wrists straining against the bindings, the rope digging deeper into her skin. As if on instinct, Bull pulled out of her as she climaxed, and moved to straddle her chest again, grasping at the bindings to free her._

_Kate, so swept up in pleasure, immediately took him in her mouth again, sucking wildly at it as she continued to climax. He threw his head back and yelped, his fingers working even more fiercely at the bindings on her wrists. As her last arm was freed, he withdrew from her mouth and swept her into his arms, whisking her over to the sofa and climbing on top of her, her tightness proving an enjoyable challenge for his throbbing member. She cried out contentedly as he fucked her on the sofa, lifting her legs onto his shoulders and propping her up onto her shoulders as he rested on his knees._

_Should he... try it now?_

_Carefully watching her face, he slowed his momentum and began to thrust slowly, deeply, as his free hand reach down and squeezed her left breast. He felt sweat begin to bead down his face as he fought to control his burgeoning orgasm, wanting the moment not to end. With each thrust his groans became louder, and he felt her become almost unbearably tight around him as she writhed happily beneath him._

_“Mmmm yes, I like that. Go slower,” she pleaded, “deeper.”_

_“Is that what you want?” He grunted._

_“It’s what I need,” she moaned, twisting around and cupping his balls in her hand, gently fondling and stroking them._

_“I... can’t hold out... much longer. I’m going to have to fuck you hard.”_

_“Then do it.”_

_He felt himself automatically increase his speed, exploding within her as her grip tightened on his sack. He could feel her coming close to her own orgasm, and pumped faster, letting her legs fall and bending down to run his tongue along her throat._

_As he felt her release around him, he sank into her, gently biting one of her nipples as she came generously around him._

_“Well, fuck me,” she half-giggled, panting. “You are... a fucking genius.”_

_He pulled back from her and flashed her a smile. “I try.”_

_Kate returned it and he felt his heart rate pick up again. “You do a very good job, then. Here, I’ve some cloths. Let’s get cleaned up and ready for round two.”_

Round two _? He raised an eyebrow at her and looked outside at the rapidly dimming light._

_“Uh... it’s getting late, Kate. Maybe I should go.”_

_She lit a candle and turned to face him. “Your choice, but I was hoping we could use the wax again. I enjoyed that last bit - maybe we could take it slow?”_

_He admired her silhouette in the moonlight, his desire increasing until... the marks on her wrists and ankles became visible. The bruises left there because of him. He face fell._

_He didn’t realize that she was standing right in front of him, her hands on her bare hips, until she cleared her throat._

_“Okay, really,” she sighed, “what’s wrong with you tonight?”_

_“I slept with Gwen, that elven redhead in the kitchen,” he blurted, “last night.”_

_“All right...” Kate said slowly, “what? Was she not good?”_

_He stood up and faced her, placing his hands on her bare shoulders. “I felt_ guilty _,_ _Kate. I could only finish with her when I was thinking of you.”_

_“What are you saying, Bull?” Kate’s voice was tense and filled with trepidation._

_“This... this has become more for me. I don’t just want to fuck you, I want to be with you. I... I love you, Kate.”_

_She took a step back, her mouth open. He could see the word on her lips, swirling around inside her head: katoh. Katoh. Katoh._

_Bull sat with a thump on the edge of the bed, his eye closed, willing her not to say it._

_Then, a gentle hand upon his shoulder that moved to his chin, raising it and her soft lips meeting  his. He open his eye to look at her, her face pensive in the candlelight._

_“Okay,” she murmured as though still trying to convince herself, “let’s try this ‘love’ thing.”_

_Kate climbed on top of him, then, gently kissing his cheek until her lips met his, and she slid onto his cock, softly and slowly moving up and down upon it: something different, something... tender. He awkwardly placed a hand on each side of her ass, squeezing and lifting with each thrust, peppering her neck with kisses and whispering her name against the delicate skin of her throat, causing her entire body to be covered in goosebumps._

_He lifted her up and gently placed her on her back in the bed, tenderly removing the last bits of the antaam-saar from her body until she was completely naked._

_And, then, for the first time in his life, he made love._

_..._

_The morning sun burst through the windows of the Inquisitor’s bedroom, gently rousing him from the deep sleep he’d found himself in. He reached over behind him, where the Inquisitor had been, eager for morning sex, but his hand met only air. Disappointed, he sat up and turned towards her side of the bed, but she wasn’t there. There was only a folded piece of parchment where she should have been._

_He reached for it and opened it, not prepared for what was within it:_

_“Bull, I’m sorry. Katoh. It’s over.”_

Kate gaped at the paper before her, in disbelief that Varric has ended it in such a way, but thoroughly satisfied in the pleasure that his words has brought her... well, all of it except the end.

She removed her fingers from her pants and stripped, changing into her more comfortable bedclothes as she readied herself for sleep, her mind still somersaulting over the ‘Kate’ character. Though she knew that it was supposed to be her, she was able to remove herself from the story and look upon it as an outsider. Varric was a master at the ‘hook’, even when the plot seemingly only revolved around the smut, and she found herself rooting for Bull and ‘Kate’.

There was a level of excitement about it, too, she thought - imagining herself with the Iron Bull. She was certain that he was a fantastic lay - the giggling gossip of the serving girls confirmed that much - but she wasn’t interested in spending her time with anyone but Cullen. 

There was an urgent knocking on her bedroom door, and she rushed to open it, some small part of her wishing it was Varric with another chapter. But it was Cullen that stood in front of her, his face pale with worry. 

“Catherine!” he breathed, “Thank the Maker!”

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“You’ve been missing all evening! No one had been able to find you and I... well, I...” 

She threw her head back in laughter and kissed him, taking his hand and pulling him inside. “I had... paperwork to attend to,” she murmured. 

“Oh. Of course. I apologize for interrupting you.”

“Stay, Cullen,” she murmured, “I have something new I want to try tonight.” 


End file.
